Of Drunk Days and Broken Hearts
by BeBackInAFlash21
Summary: Starfire and Robin broke up. So did Kid Flash and Jinx, but that is not the point. Wally calls an old friend to have some drinks with. Wally will see if he can mend his bestfriends broken heart. Rated T for language and themes, underage drinking too. It has officially been put on the TT/YJ crossover section.


A/N: Sooooooo… Hehe, ummm. Long story short, I dig Chalant 'member? Small oneshot. Basically, Starfire left earth to rule Tamaran. Robin has been nothing but depressed. Bruce can't even make him bulge. And there's only one person in this entire planet can make him snap out. Wally. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: Don't own nothing!

-WALLY Bro!-BRO WALLY!-ya boi!-

Third Person POV

He hated that word. Goodbye. Even the synonyms like bye. Ya' know why? Cause it always happened to him. His parents said goodbye. Jason said goodbye. Bruce said goodbye. Barbara said goodbye. The Team said goodbye. Who was next? Oh yeah, Starfire.

Starfire was the joy to his life. His person. And, damn him for saying this, he loved her. But she left too soon for his liking….

FLASHBACK

" _Robin, I wish to quit the team." Starfire said going up to her leader. Robin thought he heard wrong so he tore his eyes away from the computer and smiled, trying to ignore what he had heard. They've broken up. But they were still friends._

" _What was that Star?" Asked the fearsome leader of the Titans._

" _I had wished to forfeit from the Titans." She said giving the sweetest smile she could give while hiding the tears that welled up in her green, emerald, beautiful eyes._

" _W-why? Y-you don't like it here anymore?" Beast boy said out of the blue…_

" _N-NO! Of course not friend Beast boy!" She said hugging the changeling, both in tears. "You know, Kid Flash had just quit too…" She said wiping her tears. Cyborg started crying too._

" _BUT THIS IS NOT ABOUT WALLY!" Jinx said hexing her way in. She cried and hugged Star. Jinx turned to her new boyfriend, Cyborg, who was probably filling the tower with tears._

" _Rob! You can't just let her go!" Robin tried not to hear them. "Let. Her. Go." Robin said between gritted teeth, facing his team. "Let her do what she wants, it's her choice." He said hugging Star._

" _Goodbye friends, you will be missed…" Starfire said flying out of the tower._

END FLASHBACK

He hadn't noticed the ringing of Wally's calls until the machine came.

"Uhh… Hey, Dick… I had no idea man. I-if ya' wanna' talk 'bout it I'll listen Dick. Even if it's just you and me. No need to bring Arty. We can have a few drinks. After all we're eighteen. Call me back if you get this, I- uh, I-it will, make you feel better. Bye!" It ended. He would go. He called Wally back.

"Walls. Hey dude…" he said in a raspy voice, he cleared his throat.

"Hey Dickie-bird, how ya' hangin' in yo' nest." Wally said in his voice.

"Tommorow night 8pm sharp. Don't be late." Wally's eyes widened at the way he spoke. H-he sounded like Bruce.

 **TIME SKIP**

"Dudeee! Sup!" Said Wally bro fisting him. They sat down and Dick asked for one.

"Dude I feel like I'm in deep shit. I wanna rip the fuck out of me." Dick said after taking a huge gulp and setting the beer down.

"Wanna' sing? It'll help." Said a grinning Wally pointing at the small country type stage. "I heard ya' like Cole Swindell.'' Said Wally grinning wider. Dick took a deep breath and tried to sing. He got up the stage as everyone waited….

 _I don't care that you done me wrong_

 _'Cause I've already moved on_

 _I don't care what his name is_

 _Girl, it is what it is_

 _I won't waste a dime_

 _Or the bartender's time_

 _Trying to catch a buzz_

 _Over the thought of us._

 _But I'll drink to a country song_

 _To another long work week gone_

 _And I'll raise my glass to a long lost buddy I ain't seen._

 _I might stay for one more round_

 _Or I might close this place down_

 _But don't think for a second I'm out to drown your memory_

 _Baby, you ain't worth the whiskey._

 _It don't matter what your friends say_

 _They never liked me anyway_

 _So if they see me drunk in this bar_

 _It ain't over a broken heart_

 _'Cause I'm drinking to a country song._

 _To another long work week gone_

 _And I'm raising my glass to a long lost buddy I ain't seen._

 _I might stay for one more round_

 _Or I might close this place down_

 _But don't think for a second I'm out to drown your memory_

 _Baby, you ain't worth the whiskey._

 _Cheers to a good country song_

 _To another long work week gone_

 _And, yeah, I'm raising my glass to those savin' our ass overseas._

 _I might stay for one more round_

 _Hell, I might close this place down_

 _But don't think for a second I'm out to drown your memory_

 _No, don't think for one second I'm out to drown your memory_

 _Girl, you ain't worth the whiskey, no._

 _Baby, you ain't worth the whiskey._

Dick sighed as he went off the stage. That song reminded him so much of Star and him "What did you wanna talk about Wally?" He asked a little slurred from the drinks he had. Wally shook his head and sighed.

"Dick. When I say this, don't react badly, Okay? Y-you've been very distant lately." Wally said fiddling with his fingers. Dick sighed and rubbed his temples.

"Wally, bear with me. I just lost the love of my life." He said after taking a huge gulp of beer.

"No Dick, I know. But when I and Jinx broke up I went to you. I'm just surprised. Th-That I'm the I'm the one who reached out to ya', you know?" Wally said asking for another glass of blue moon.

Dick chuckled and looked over at his best friend. He got up got his jacket and put his money on the counter. "Thanks, Wally, but I'm good." Wally smiled and raised his beer, in a way of saying bye.

The next few weeks, Dick has been better. For the good, he quit the Titans, making Cyborg the new leader. He joined the team once more, hell, he could not have been happier. And it was all because he had a few Drinks, with his bestfriend. Kid Flash, or to him, Wally West.


End file.
